User blog:Verrilo/Minifigure Dungeon Location Guide
Introduction Hello again! Welcome to Verrilo's Minifigure Dungeon Location Guide! LEGO Minifigures Online introduced a plethora of new achievements with the introduction of Lost Creations. One of those achievements is to complete certain Pocket Adventures/Epic Dungeons with certain minifigures. I have included maps with the Pocket Adventures/Epic Dungeons labeled so you can locate them. Next to each map is the list of minifigures needed to complete the Pocket Adventure/Epic Dungeon in order to earn the achievement with them. Each figure requires 3 Pocket Adventures/Epic Dungeons total. I will update this list as LEGO/Funcom introduces new minifigures and worlds to the game, so keep an eye on it! Looking for the locations to all the Champions in the game and what minifigures you need to smash each one? Then hop on over to my Champion Location Guide here: Champion Location Guide Looking for some help or tips for Lost Creations? Then check out The Lost Creations Guide How Do I Earn the Achievment? You do not need to smash/hit the end boss with each figure that needs the achievement in order to earn it. The only requirement is that they be in your party of 3 figures before you start fighting the end boss. If you are low on upgrades on your minifigures, the best strategy is to use your strongest minifigure that matches the element of the Pocket Adventure/Epic Dungeon you are doing and use the two extra slots for the characters that need the achievements. It also depends on your level and how comfortable you are fighting with your figures. Pocket Adventures/Epic Dungeons reset every 8 hours and you will run them multiple times over several days. There is no need to get smashed and put your minifigures on timers because you wanted to take up all three slots with low upgrade minifigures that don't match the element of the Pocket Adventure/Epic Dungeon you are in. Pirate World Isle of Yarr: Monkey Cave: N/A Dragoon Dwelling: N/A Jacket Cellar: N/A Native’s Hollow: Librarian (10), Grandma (11), Pizza Delivery Man (12), Disco Diva (13) Pirate Storage: N/A Treasure Island: Plumber (9), Roman Emperor (9), Policeman (9), Librarian (10), Sad Clown (10), Revolutionary Soldier (10), Bumblebee Girl (10), Welder (11), Scarecrow (11), Barbarian (11), Grandma (11), Evil Mech (11), Dino Tracker (12), Pizza Delivery Man (12), Space Miner (12), Alien Trooper (13), Disco Diva (13), Fencer (13), Lady Cyclops (13), Samurai (13), Banshee (14), Plant Monster (14), Zombie Businessman (14), Animal Control (15), Janitor (15), Shark Suit Guy (15), Tribal Woman (15) Volcano Island: Beach Cave: N/A Wind Shrine: Policeman (9), Revolutionary Soldier (10), Welder (11), Fencer (13), Banshee (14) Crimson Chamber: Bumblebee Girl (10), Barbarian (11), Dino Tracker (12), Samurai (13), Plant Monster (14), Animal Control (15), Shark Suit Guy (15), Tribal Woman (15) Scorched Ruins: Heroic Knight (9), Roman Emperor (9), Trendsetter (10), Sad Clown (10), Scarecrow (11), Constable (11), Swashbuckler (12), Lady Cyclops (13), Tiger Woman (14) Medieval World Kingdom: Siege Command Room: Plumber (9), Medusa (10), Saxophone Player (11), Evil Mech (11), Space Miner (12), Spooky Girl (12), Alien Trooper (13), Goblin (13), Zombie Businessman (14), Janitor (15), Jewel Thief (15) Spider’s Nest: Forest Maiden (9), Waiter (9), Sea Captain (10), Diner Waitress (11), Yeti (11), Lifeguard Guy (12), Piggy Guy (12), Carpenter (13), Classic King (13), Paleontologist (13), Square Foot (14), Clumsy Guy (15), Faun (15), Flying Warrior (15) Dragon Halls: Mr. Good and Evil (9), Judge (9), Fortune Teller (9), Forest Maiden (9), Warrior Woman (10), Mr. Gold (10), Baseball Fielder (10), Sea Captain (10), Paintball Player (10), Mountain Climber (11), Holiday Elf (11), Yeti (11), Battle Goddess (12), Hun Warrior (12), Lifeguard Guy (12), Video Game Guy (12), Wizard (12), Carpenter (13), Evil Wizard (13), Galaxy Trooper (13), Hot Dog Man (13), Paleontologist (13), Unicorn Girl (13), Zombie Cheerleader (14), Wacky Witch (14), Square Foot (14), Wolf Guy (14), Zombie Pirate (14), Clumsy Guy (15), Farmer (15), Queen (15), Wrestling Champion (15) Forgotten Ruins: N/A Bewitched Candy Forest: Fortune Teller (9), Roller Derby Girl (9), Baseball Fielder (10), Tomahawk Warrior (10), Island Warrior (11), Holiday Elf (11), Wizard (12), Unicorn Girl (13), Wacky Witch (14), Fly Monster (14), Queen (15) Enchanted Forest: Dark Alcove: Cyclops (9), Gingerbread Man (11), Jester (12), Egyptian Warrior (13), Spectre (14), Frightening Knight (15), Kendo Fighter (15) Mysterious Crystal Cave: Judge (9), Chicken Suit Guy (9), Mr. Gold (10), Skydiver (10), Pretzel Girl (11), Battle Goddess (12), Prospector (12), Hot Dog Man (13), Zombie Cheerleader (14), Gargoyle (14), Farmer (15), Wrestling Champion (15) Infested Keep: Mr. Good and Evil (9), Mermaid (9), Warrior Woman (10), Decorator (10), Fairytale Princess (12), Hun Warrior (12), Evil Wizard (13), Snake Charmer (13), Spider Lady (14), Skeleton Guy (14), Wolf Guy (14), Zombie Pirate (14) Swamp Tunnel: Mermaid (9), Hollywood Starlet (9), Battle Mech (9), Roman Commander (10), Motorcycle Mechanic (10), Decorator (10), Lady Robot (11), Fairytale Princess (12), Genie Girl (12), Rock Star (12), Sheriff (13), Snake Charmer (13), Spider Lady (14), Skeleton Guy (14), Monster Scientist (14), Astronaut (15), Ballerina (15) Space World Space Colony: Mercenary Cave: Forest Maiden (9), Sea Captain (10), Paintball Player (10), Mountain Climber (11), Yeti (11), Lifeguard Guy (12), Video Game Guy (12), Carpenter (13), Galaxy Trooper (13), Paleontologist (13), Square Foot (14), Clumsy Guy (15) Unexplored Crystal Cave: Hollywood Starlet (9), Roman Commander (10), Lady Robot (11), Genie Girl (12), Ballerina (15) Underground Cave: Alien Avenger (9), Grandpa (10), Scientist (11), Monster Rocker (14), Laser Mech (15) Mercenary Troop Transport: Alien Avenger (9), Grandpa (10), Scientist (11), Monster Rocker (14), Laser Mech (15) Planet's Dark Side: Cave of the Exiled: Fortune Teller (9), Chicken Suit Guy (9), Baseball Fielder (10), Skydiver (10), Pretzel Girl (11), Holiday Elf (11), Prospector (12), Wizard (12), Unicorn Girl (13), Wacky Witch (14), Gargoyle (14), Queen (15) Ancient Space Ruins: Cyclops (9), Bumblebee Girl (10), Barbarian (11), Gingerbread Man (11), Dino Tracker (12), Jester (12), Egyptian Warrior (13), Samurai (13), Plant Monster (14), Spectre (14), Animal Control (15), Frightening Knight (15), Kendo Fighter (15), Shark Suit Guy (15), Tribal Woman (15) Mercenary Assault Cruiser: Mr. Good and Evil (9), Battle Mech (9), Warrior Woman (10), Motorcycle Mechanic (10), Hun Warrior (12), Rock Star (12), Evil Wizard (13), Sheriff (13), Wolf Guy (14), Zombie Pirate (14), Monster Scientist (14), Astronaut (15) Alien Crystal Station: Waiter (9), Paintball Player (10), Diner Waitress (11), Mountain Climber (11), Piggy Guy (12), Video Game Guy (12), Classic King (13), Galaxy Trooper (13), Faun (15), Flying Warrior (15) Alien Command Center: Mermaid (9), Hollywood Starlet (9), Cyclops (9), Chicken Suit Guy (9), Alien Avenger (9), Roman Commander (10), Grandpa (10), Decorator (10), Skydiver (10), Pretzel Girl (11), Scientist (11), Lady Robot (11), Gingerbread Man (11), Fairytale Princess (12), Genie Girl (12), Jester (12), Prospector (12), Egyptian Warrior (13), Snake Charmer (13), Spider Lady (14), Skeleton Guy (14), Gargoyle (14), Spectre (14), Monster Rocker (14), Ballerina (15), Frightening Knight (15), Kendo Fighter (15), Laser Mech (15) . . . . Mythology World Mythology Mountains: Cliffside: Judge (9), Roller Derby Girl (9), Mr. Gold (10), Tomahawk Warrior (10), Island Warrior (11), Battle Goddess (12), Hot Dog Man (13), Zombie Cheerleader (14), Fly Monster (14), Farmer (15), Wrestling Champion (15) Minotaur Refuge: Plumber (9), Evil Mech (11), Space Miner (12), Alien Trooper (13), Zombie Businessman (14), Janitor (15) Skyforge: Heroic Knight (9), Battle Mech (9), Waiter (9), Roller Derby Girl (9), Motorcycle Mechanic (10), Trendsetter (10), Tomahawk Warrior (10), Medusa (10), Diner Waitress (11), Island Warrior (11), Saxophone Player (11), Constable (11), Piggy Guy (12), Rock Star (12), Spooky Girl (12), Swashbuckler (12), Classic King (13), Goblin (13), Sheriff (13), Tiger Woman (14), Fly Monster (14), Monster Scientist (14), Astronaut (15), Faun (15), Flying Warrior (15), Jewel Thief (15) Abandoned Temple: Heroic Knight (9), Roman Emperor (9), Trendsetter (10), Sad Clown (10), Scarecrow (11), Constable (11), Swashbuckler (12), Lady Cyclops (13), Tiger Woman (14) Ancient Ruins: Policeman (9), Librarian (10), Revolutionary Soldier (10), Medusa (10), Welder (11), Saxophone Player (11), Grandma (11), Pizza Delivery Man (12), Spooky Girl (12), Disco Diva (13), Fencer (13), Goblin (13), Banshee (14), Jewel Thief (15) That is all for now! There are no Pocket Adventures/Epic Dungeons in Dino World or Lost Creations that are needed for Minifigure Achievements. Thank you for reading my guide and I hope you find it useful. :) STAY CALM and GET YOUR BRICK ON (hey that would actually be a cool t-shirt!). Category:Blog posts